Because He Kept Her Sweater
by Opy
Summary: Set midseason 4. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for support. Will it cause long suppressed feelings to finally emerge? LMLD
1. Chapter 1:The Phone Call

_**Summary:** Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

* * *

Chapter 1:The Phone Call

It was 3:30 on Tuesday afternoon and Rory was making her last trip from Yale to Stars Hollow. It was the beginning of the holiday breaks. She had finished her last final that day and had made her first trip of things home the night before.

She smiled as she pulled off of the highway and into Stars Hollow. It was late afternoon and her stomach began to growl. She hadn't eaten a very good lunch between her last final and finishing loading up the car. Pulling up in front of Luke's she smiled. She was happy to be seeing him, and his coffee, again. It had been a hard semester for her and an even harder last few days and she was glad to be back home in Stars Hollow.

She walked into Luke's and saw him at the counter. He was wearing his usual "uniform" of a flannel shirt and a baseball cap. Rory, as she had grown accustomed to over the last two and half years, pushed thoughts of him out of her head. He glanced up and saw her and he smiled one of his rare smiles, a smile reserved only for the two Gilmore girls.

"Are you back for break?" Luke asked, placing a mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Yeah. Four and a half weeks of freedom and relaxation," she sighed, tiredly.

"Are you going to order or are you waiting for your mom?"

"I'll go ahead. I didn't really get lunch and she said she had something she had to do in Hartford or somewhere for the inn so she probably won't be here for another hour or so."

Luke brought her a cheeseburger and fries and went about his other work. He stopped in occasionally to check on her and chat.

It was good to see her again. It had been a little while. He was trying to keep his mind away from her, away from the thoughts that had been plaguing him for almost two years. It was easier when she was away at Yale the last few months, even though she visited often, but here she was, back for a month, sitting alone in his diner, with that smile on her face.

Lorelai was late. Rory had been in the diner for over three hours waiting for her. Rory was getting impatient, she had wanted to get her stuff unloaded and do a movie night tonight.

She whined to Luke, "Where is she? She told me she would meet me here, it's my first night home."

"I'm sure she just got caught up in whatever she was working on. Did you try her cell phone?"

"Yeah, there was no answer. I left a voice mail though."

Suddenly, as if her phone had heard her, it started ringing. Without glancing at the caller ID she flipped it open and said hello. Luke started making gestures to her about going outside.

"Yes, this is Rory Gilmore. What?" Luke heard Rory say, her expression changing drastically near the end.

"Where? How? What?" He heard her yell. She was nearing hysterics. Luke didn't know what was going on but he stepped around the counter and approached her.

Rory dropped the phone and started to crumple to the ground. Luke reached out and swooped her into his arms.

"Rory? What is it? Tell me who it was!"

"It's mom…"


	2. Chapter 2:The Hospital

_**Summary:** Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

Chapter 2:The Hospital

_Previously…_

_Rory dropped the phone and started to crumple to the ground. Luke reached out and swooped her into his arms._

"_Rory? What is it? Tell me who it was!"_

"_It's mom…"_

Luke was still holding onto Rory, he was trying to process what she was saying, though, through the sobs, very little of it was decipherable.

"Mom…accident….Hartford Memorial…" he was finally able to make out. His heart skipped a beat. Still grasping onto Rory, he stood up and addressed Caesar, "I'm leaving. Cover for me, if you can't, close up. I won't be back for awhile probably." He pulled Rory out the door and into his truck. She huddles herself into the corner, whimpering. A small crowd was watching through the diner windows. Luke hits the gas and pulls out of his parking space. He reaches the hospital in record time and helps Rory out of the car.

"I'm looking for a Lorelai Gilmore. They called and said she was in an accident and they brought her here," he told the receptionist.

The woman looks at her computer screen and then over at Rory, who is trying very hard not to loose it.

"You'll want to go those elevators over there," she said, pointing, "and go to the third floor. Take a left when you get up there and ask at the desk."

Luke nodded and followed Rory who was already half way to the elevators. She pushed the number three and tapped her feet impatiently as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.

Rory raced out of the elevator the second it opened. Slightly more coherent she rushes up to the desk and starts babbling. Luke arrives behind her, and, noticing she is making no sense, addresses the nurse himself.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

She, too, consults her computer screen.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her daughter, Rory."

"She was brought in after a pretty bad accident. She's still in surgery right now, and might be for another few hours. I'll page a doctor to come and talk to you when they can. For now, there's a lounge down the hall, you can just wait there."

Rory and Luke sat in the lounge in side-by-side chairs for two hours without saying anything. Suddenly Rory jumped up, "I have to call grandma and grandpa!" She started breathing quickly and the tears welled up again.

Luke grabbed her arm, "Do you want me to do it?" he asked, gently.

"Are you sure? Yes." She said, without even waiting for his answer, "Their number is in my phone." And she handed it to him.

He came back a few minutes later and resumed sitting next to her, "They're on their way."

They sat for a few more quiet minutes until a doctor enters the room. Both Rory and Luke stood up quickly.

"You're the family of Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked, directing the question at Luke. They both, however, nod.

"She was in a fairly bad accident, side impact on the driver's side, though it didn't hit her directly. We're still in surgery, trying to stop bleeding and repair some ligaments and other vessels. Right now it doesn't look so good, but it'll depend on how the surgery goes and how the rest of the night goes. We'll know a lot more then. Surgery should be about another two hours, I'll come back out then and give you an update," he said and smiled sadly at the two of them.

They both heard, rather than saw, Emily and Richard coming down the hallway. They were talking loudly and yelling at the workers, Emily in near hysterics. Finally they spot Rory and Luke.

Emily screamed, "Rory, oh, thank god we finally found you. What's going on? What happened? What have they told you?" Suddenly she noticed Luke standing there, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Grandma, you remember Luke, he owns the diner. I was there when I got the call. He brought me here so I wouldn't have to drive myself."

"Oh," Emily said.

Richard continued for her, "Have you heard anything" He prodded gently.

"The doctor was just here a few minutes ago," Rory said, "she was in an accident, someone hit her on the driver's side. She's in surgery, some internal bleeding and ligaments or something was what they were trying to fix. He said it'll be a couple more hours until that's done and then they'll know more. But… but it's not looking too good he said," and Rory began to break down again.

She sat back in her chair and Luke looked from her to Emily and Richard and then back to Rory and just sat down next to her, speechless, tired and scared. Emily and Richard sat down on the other side of Rory. It was quiet for fifteen minutes before Emily stood up.

"I am going to do something about this right this minute. I'm going to get us more information." And she stomped off down the hallway.

Luke, Rory and Richard sat in silence, barring Rory's occasional sniffle, for no one knew what to say to each other. Emily returned, fuming and complaining about the staff and their rude behavior. Neither of the three was actually paying much attention to her, they were all too consumed in their own thoughts.

Hours passed as the four sat, uncomfortably, in their chairs. Each would sleep sporadically, before waking up uncomfortable and just as tired as before. No one had said anything since Emily's rant hours before when suddenly a doctor appeared. It was a different doctor than before. His face seemed to convey bad news. The four of them stood silently.

"Are you the family of Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes," Richard said.

"We're through with surgery. We were able to stop the bleeding which is a good thing. But I'm not sure if she's going to make it, its really not looking good right now. I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Rory choked back a sob, "Can we see her?"

"Not quite yet. They're still getting her transported and set up. Someone will let you know though as soon as you can."

They all slumped back into their chairs, not meeting each others eyes.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, would you like to come with me Richard?" Emily asked. Richard nodded and the two headed off towards the cafeteria.

Rory and Luke looked at each other quietly before Rory sighed. She opened her mouth to say something when there was suddenly a lot of commotion. The doctors and nurses are all rushing in the direction the doctor had come from and gone to. Rory stiffened. Luke moved chairs so he was right next to her but neither could look at each other.

Fifteen tense minutes later and Emily and Richard were still not back when the doctor walked towards them again. The look on his face was even worse this time.

"I'm sorry. We lost her," the doctor said to them when he got there.

Rory broke down sobbing.

"Can we go in and see her?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Room 319 just there."

Rory ran down the hall almost before he had finished. Luke hustled after her but paused at the door, wanting to give her a few moments alone. He heard her sobbing from his post at the door but willed himself to hold it together; he had to be strong for Rory.


	3. Chapter 3:The Aftermath

_**Summary:** Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

_**A/N:** Thanks Everyone for sticking with me! I am back so here is the next chapter to enjoy... Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 3:The Aftermath

_Previously…_

"_I'm sorry. We lost her," the doctor said to them when he got there._

_Rory broke down sobbing._

"_Can we go in and see her?" Luke asked._

"_Yes. Room 319 just there."_

_Rory ran down the hall almost before he had finished. Luke hustled after her but paused at the door, wanting to give her a few moments alone. He heard her sobbing from his post at the door but willed himself to hold it together; he had to be strong for Rory._

Luke waited a few minutes before going into the room. He could hardly stand the sight of Lorelai lying there. Rory looked up at him as he walked in, the tears were still falling, though not as hard as before.

"She doesn't look right does she?" Rory asked through the tears. She stood up suddenly, "I don't want to remember her like this," and she hurried out of the room.

"Wait, Rory!" Luke hustled after her.

Rory sprinted past a bewildered Emily and Richard. Luke slowed down for a moment.

"I'm sorry. They, they um… they lost her. It's room 319 if you want to…... I'm going to go catch up with Rory," he said as nicely and apologetically as he could. He saw Emily begin to cry as he took off again in search of Rory. He found her standing outside the emergency room, starring off into space. He approached her slowly, trying to find the words to say.

"I want to go back to Stars Hollow," she said suddenly, surprising him.

"Oh. Um. Okay. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'll drive you. Let me tell Emily and Richard."

"Fine, I'll be in the car."

"Don't you want to … I don't know, say something to them, at least goodbye?"

"No. I'll be in the car," Rory said as she turned defiantly away from him and strode off to the car.

Luke sighed and turned back towards the hospital. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few hours. And he couldn't fathom what he was going to say to Richard and Emily.

Richard was in the hallway outside the room when Luke approached. He turned slightly towards him as he noticed his presence.

"I umm… Rory wanted to… she wants me to take her back to Stars Hollow. I'm going to take her home and make sure she's all right…" Luke trailed off.

Richard nodded slowly, "Should I…should we…?" He, too trailed off, questioningly.

"I think she wants to be alone right now. Maybe stop by or call in the morning."

Richard nodded, and so did Luke. He looked down at his feet and left, not knowing what else to do.

When he got back to his truck, Rory was sitting in the passenger's seat starring straight ahead. She barely acknowledged him as he climbed in, started the car, and drove off. They were quiet the whole ride back. As they approached Stars Hollow, Luke decided to take the back way around to the Gilmore house. When he pulled into the driveway, Rory suddenly stiffened. Luke put the truck in park and turned towards her, she was white as a ghost.

"I, I can't… I can't go in there, Luke. I can't be alone in there. I don't want to be alone in there. Please, turn around, anywhere," Rory pleaded with him.

Luke wasn't sure what to say. He coughed, stuttered, started the car and turned around.

"Do you want me to take you to your grandparents?"

"No!" Rory practically yelled.

"Ok…how about the Dragon…"  
"No…that'll just remind…" Rory trailed off quietly.

"Ok…well, for tonight you can stay at my place. The bed is still up from when Jess was here."

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said quietly as she leaned against the window.


	4. Chapter 4:The Emily Effect

_**Summary:** Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

_**A/N:** Hey, I updated, finally! I am trying not to make this too long of a story but I kind of got stuck on this chapter so it became more filler-like than I wanted it to... but whatever. Hope you like. Read and Review, thanks!  
_

* * *

Chapter 4:The Emily Effect 

_Previously…_

"_Ok…well, for tonight you can stay at my place. The bed is still up from when Jess was here."_

"_Thanks, Luke," Rory said quietly as she leaned against the window._

Rory stayed in bed the next three days, barely moving, only leaving to go to the bathroom. She hadn't changed out of the pajamas she had taken out of Jess's old dresser and had barely touched the food Luke had been bringing to her every few hours. Emily and Richard had called her cell phone the morning after she got there and repeatedly since. Rory had refused to answer it, and when Luke finally found out that afternoon, he sat her down.

"I'm going to call them. What do you want me to tell them?" He said quietly but firmly.

"Nothing," Rory responded, moodily. Luke gave her a look.

"I don't want to go with them," she whispered.

"Okay, that's fine for right now," Luke paused, this next part was hard to ask. "Rory, they might want to know if you have input or want to help with the… with the um.. the funeral…" he trailed off.

Rory looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears, "I can't," she whispered.

"Okay," Luke said softly, getting up.

He headed down to the diner and took the phone back into the store room with him. He slowly and nervously dialed the number he had gotten off Rory's phone.

"Gilmore residence."

"Yes may I speak to Emily or Richard, please?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Luke."

"Hold on, please."

"Luke?" Emily's voice came over the receiver.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

"Is Rory ok? What is she doing? She hasn't answered our calls, we've been worried sick and we're trying to plan this funeral and…"

"I know Mrs. Gilmore. She's not doing so good. She won't get out of bed, I can hardly get her to eat anything."

"She's staying with you??"

"Well, um… yes. She didn't want to stay at the house by herself…" Luke trailed off, nervous again.

"She should be here with us. I'll come get her later today."  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea, Mrs. Gilmore. She said that she would like to stay here for right now."

"That's ridiculous, she should be with her family."

"I tried to get her to call you, but she refused. She also said that she… um that she wanted you guys to handle everything for the funeral."

"I'll be by later," Emily said quickly before hanging up the phone sharply and abruptly.

Luke sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. This has been the longest few days of his life and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better very soon.

True to her word, Emily Gilmore showed up at Luke's Diner later that afternoon.

"Where is she Luke? I demand to see her!" Emily shouted as she walked into the diner.

Luke sighed and set down the plates of food at their appropriate table. "Follow me," he said as he headed up the stairs.

When they got to his apartment door he held up his hand to stop her from going any further.

"Let me just make sure she's awake and give her a bit of warning that you're here."

"That is not needed. Me waking her up would be much more appropriate anyway," Emily exclaimed, her voice loud.

Suddenly the door opened and Rory appeared in front of them. Her hair was actually brushed and she had on clean pajamas, a major improvement Luke thought.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?"  
"I've come to bring you home with me. You shouldn't be staying _here_ with _this_ man, you should be with your family."

"No, grandma, this is where I need to be right now. I'm sorry, but this is just the way it is."  
"Well we at least need to talk about the service…" Emily began.

"Tell me when it is, I'll be there. Goodbye." Rory said loudly and sternly.

Emily looked taken aback for a few moments before regaining her composure, "Don't think this is over yet, missy. You either," she directed at Luke before huffing down the stairs and out of the diner.

Luke and Rory looked at each other before Rory ran back to the bed and got back under the covers. Luke sighed, knowing the visit with Emily had set back any progress she might have made.


	5. Chapter 5:The Funeral

_**Summary:**__ Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait (read my profile for all my excuses…) This is the funeral chapter, it isn't very long or in-depth, hopefully no one finds that insulting, it just isn't the main focus of this fic, plus I really didn't know what to write for it. Thanks to my reviewers: Curley-Q, AngelicPegasus, Fkaming Hair, BlackHalliWell, Sliver of Melody, Riker15, Funnechick. Please read and Review, let me know what you think, thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 5:The Funeral

_Previously…._

"_Well we at least need to talk about the service…" Emily began._

"_Tell me when it is, I'll be there. Goodbye." Rory said loudly and sternly._

_Emily looked taken aback for a few moments before regaining her composure, "Don't think this is over yet, missy. You either," she directed at Luke before huffing down the stairs and out of the diner._

_Luke and Rory looked at each other before Rory ran back to the bed and got back under the covers. Luke sighed, knowing the visit with Emily had set back any progress she might have made._

The funeral was scheduled for Monday morning. It was the first time Rory had actually gotten out of bed since Emily's appearance three days ago. She showered, brushed her hair, put her pajamas back on and headed back to her room. She was exhausted already. She suddenly realized that she had no actual clothes here. She ran into the dining room.

"Luke!"

Luke came rushing out. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear. I can't go back over to the house—I can't!" She yelled, becoming hysterical.

"Rory, I got you something. I went to the store. I don't know if you'll like it, but it's just a plain black dress. It's hanging in your closet."

Rory sighed and trudged back into the room. She pulled the dress out of the closet. It _was_ plain, but Rory liked it, it seemed to suit her. She slipped it on, and suddenly, staring at herself in the mirror, the reality of the situation struck her all over again.

"Luke!" She yelled again.

He peeked his head in the door and, Rory, turning to look at him, lost it again. She crumpled onto the floor, sobbing.

"I can't go Luke, I can't do it."

He held her in his arms. "I know this is hard, Rory, but you have to do. I'll be right there with you. We can get through this."

Rory stood up quietly, mindlessly, and followed Luke. Followed him down the stairs, through the diner, down to his truck. She didn't move the whole ride to Hartford. When he stopped the car outside the church in Hartford she turned to him slowly, "She would've wanted the service in Stars Hollow," she said as she opened the door and stepped out of the truck. Luke wasn't sure whether she wanted a response so he simply followed her up the steps and into the church.

Rory looped her arm through his and clung on as they made their way to the front pew. They arrived just as the service was about to begin and Rory could feel her grandmother shooting angry glances her way.

The time finally came for people to speak. Rory barely heard them, and, then, suddenly, Luke was nudging her and leading her up to the podium. She felt startled and unsure of what to do. Luke began to talk, Rory simply stood next to him, frozen. After a few minutes, he turned to her, fighting back tears, and gestured for her to approach the podium. She stood there for what seemed like hours, though in reality was only second before she pulled out the piece of paper on which she had written things to say. She glanced from the paper to the congregation and back to the paper several times before she attempted to speak.

She made it through the first four sentences before she broke down, ran off the altar and out the side door of the church. Luke stood for a moment, contemplating what to do. No one had followed after Rory, so he continued reading from her paper and finished the speech she had written and then left out the side door to find her.

He stood next to her for ten minutes before her sobs slowly turned simply to sniffles.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Don't be. Are you ready to go? Everyone is heading to the cemetery."

She put on her brave face and nodded.

The actual burial was short compared to the service. Rory was stoic the entire time, trying her hardest internally not to cry. She stood numb afterwards as the people began filing out. Finally it was only her, Luke, Christopher and Emily and Richard.

Emily and Richard approached Rory as Luke watched on.

"Rory, why don't you come back with us, we've got your room all set up and you can spend a few days with us until you decide whether you want to stay with us or move in with your dad," Emily said.

"What?" Rory asked, shocked. She had never even considered living with her father. "I'm not ready to move, please, I need to be… I need…" the sobs began again.

Richard looked at Rory helplessly, "Emily, maybe we should…" he trailed off.

"No, Richard," she said sternly, "she should be with family." She reached for Rory's arm but Rory snatched it away, as if burnt. Emily looked shocked. Rory's sobs turned worse and she suddenly ran off without a word. Emily turned to Luke.

"You. You did this, turned her against us."

Luke sighed, "She's really upset and confused right now. I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it. I'll just… I'll…" he trailed off and simply walked away, walking past Christopher who seemed confused and unsure of the whole scene.

Emily sputtered and started to follow Luke but Richard stopped her.

"Give it a day or two, Emily, she just lost her mother, let her calm down, then I'm sure she'll be a bit more rational and come around," Richard said.

Emily looked about ready to protest but simply sighed, took one last look at the grave and headed sadly towards their car.


	6. Chapter 6: Routine

_**Summary:**__ Set in Season 4, between episodes 4:9 and 4:10. Rory is coming home for the holiday break. Something happens to Lorelai and Rory turns to Luke for help._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW_

_**A/N:**__ Hey, an update…surprise, surprise! It's short, but I wanted to get it out so I could get on to the next chapter where things actually happen. Anyway, hopefully some of you are still reading! Thanks for all the reviews._

* * *

Chapter 6: Routine 

_Previously…._

_Emily sputtered and started to follow Luke but Richard stopped her._

"_Give it a day or two, Emily, she just lost her mother, let her calm down, then I'm sure she'll be a bit more rational and come around," Richard said._

_Emily looked about ready to protest but simply sighed, took one last look at the grave and headed towards their car_

In the two days following the funeral Luke and Rory didn't leave the apartment. They hung around, not talking. Luke shuffled about and Rory mostly stayed in bed, occasionally moving to the couch to lay there. Rory had, unbeknownst to Luke, not only turned her cell phone off but also unplugged Luke's apartment phone. It had been a quiet two days. Finally, on the second night, as they were sitting in silence as the table eating dinner, Luke cleared his throat. Rory looked up, startled.

"I'm uh, going to open the diner tomorrow. Just so you know." He said quietly, succinctly.

She nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off her fork. She resumed eating and then put her dishes in the sink and headed back to "her" (Jess's old) room for the rest of the night. Luke sighed. He grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table, unsure of what to do with either himself or Rory. He had, unconsciously, grown to like her presence there in his apartment, even though it was for the worst of reasons and neither of them was very good company, he had grown used to it. He refused to let his mind linger on it though, because he refused to let himself openly admit anything to himself regarding Rory. But he knew this routine wasn't good for either of them. They needed to heal, they needed to try to find a semblance of normalcy.

Thursday morning dawned and Luke rose at 4:45 and began his routine. A routine he hadn't done in over a week. Every movement in the diner was forced, hollow, and hard; it took all of his strength. People crowded the diner all day, they were eating but it wasn't the only reason they were there. Luke was grouchy, but not his usual grouchy self. He was simply there. He did his work, neither nicely nor rudely, neither quickly nor slowly, he simply did it. And that was it.

He closed early, just after 7, and was exhausted. He took dinner for himself and Rory upstairs and collapsed into a chair. He drank a beer and ate his food and then fell asleep in front of the TV. Rory watched him curiously as she too ate and slunk off to bed.


End file.
